Bizarre Love Triangle
by edwardluver96
Summary: Jacob imprints on Edward. I know it sounds weird, but give it a chance. Starts right before the Cullens return in New Moon. Warning: May contain very sad characters!
1. Pain

**AN - Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, I'm so excited! So, basically Jacob imprints on Edward. (I know the idea is a little creepy, but I thought it would be funny and interesting.) I started it when Bella left in New Moon to go save Edward, from Jacob's point of view. Throughout the story I might change it. Please enjoy!**

Bizarre Love Triangle

Chapter 1 - Pain

**Jake's POV**

I was so mad! The pack was courteously staying out of my head. I just couldn't believe that after everything Bella and I went through, she would pick _them_ over me! After he left her, broken, and shattered. I've been running all day, and I still couldn't bring myself to relax enough to phase back. For all I know, the love of my life is getting killed for nothing… for that _rotten,_ _bloodsucking MONSTER!_

It was growing darker, as the sun seemed to be setting all too fast. I sighed and it took all my control not to growl, as Sam's thoughts filled my head.

_Billy is getting worried. _Now he was the one to sigh, when I didn't reply. He continued anyway. _We're all worried. _He whispered. He wasn't used to comforting people.

_Yeah! Well, I have my own problems to worry about! _I shouted back. Then, I immediately felt guilty; I knew he was just trying to help. _Sorry. I…I just, I can't stand not knowing. _I whimpered.

_I know, I understand. Isn't there anything I can do to help?_

_No one can help me… I just need my_ _Bella. _After several more minutes of fretting, with Sam watching over me in uncomfortable silence, I gave in. _I probably should go back to Billy… Besides, now I'm calming down a little. _

_Good, Billy needs you as much as you need Bella._

_I know, can I have a couple minutes alone first?_

_Sure. _And then I was left alone, with only my worry, anger, and hurt to fill my head.



I awoke to see the sun slanting through my one, small window, at the oddest angle. I couldn't wait to see Bella, just like any other day. Then, all of yesterday's events came flooding back.

"Oh!" I gasped; startled that it wasn't all just a bad dream. I started sobbing, knowing it was childish and would do no good. I just couldn't seem to stop. "Bella, Bella… come back, my Bella…" I moaned.

After an inestimable amount of time, I finally stopped. I got up and stretched. I could tell I had slept in the same position for hours straight, by the feel of my stiff muscles, but it still surprised me when I looked at the clock. I'd slept through the whole day! It was already 4:00 pm. I instantly knew why. I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how tired I was, no matter how long of a day I had. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face. It was all I could ever see. That brought back all the worry, soon followed by the anger, but I refused to start crying again.

_I'm stronger than that, better than that. _I chanted.

I unwound all of my tight muscles, while I was in the shower, giving me time to forget everything.

I knew the pack wasn't expecting to see me today, but I phased anyway, just for something to all groaned. None of them wanted to feel all the pain that I carried with me. I ignored them and addressed Sam. _Is there anything for me to do? _I questioned.

_No. _He replied, he hated the instant disappointment I felt. I didn't want to go back and wallow in my misery.

I phased back, and sauntered upstairs to my room. I stared at the wall, clearing my head, trying desperately not to think.

The next couple days went about the same way.



The day after those however, was a different story. I climbed down the stairs, only to see a nervous, unhappy Billy at the bottom. I knew what this meant the moment, I've been dreading and at the same time eagerly awaiting, was here.

He cleared his throat. "Charlie called." He began. All I could do was nod, I didn't trust my voice. "Bella came home last night" I knew he wasn't done because his voice was still sad and nervous. "…with Edward."

I gulped. I knew that was a possibility. I ran out of the house anyway. Once I was a wolf everything was easier to deal with. And, once again, everyone gave me my privacy.

_At least Bella is alive. _I kept trying to tell myself.

_But so is _he. Another part of my brain argued.

I seriously couldn't comprehend. How could she just forgive him after he hurt her so much? I mean, what's so great about that filthy leech?

I knew this also meant that the others have, or would be, returning too. I wondered what this would mean for the pack, with that crazy redhead running around, still trying to kill my Bella.

The negative part of me, replied. _She'll never be your Bella; she'll always belong to him. _I tried to block that thought out.

I also wondered what it would mean for Bella and me. I regretted it because I knew the answer. I wouldn't be able to stand to be near her. I couldn't, not after what she did to me, to _us._ And also, now all she'll care about is her precious bloodsuckers. I could see that much and it hurt.

I kept running, away from everything, from my crappy life: from my family, from the enemies, but most importantly from my love. I didn't know if I'd go back, I knew I didn't want to. This was so much easier, less painful.

**AN - I hope you liked it, I know it's kind of a slow start, but I needed to set up the story. Please review and tell me what you thought, even if you didn't like it. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Promise. Remember, review!!**

**Love, edwardluver96 **


	2. Matters of the Heart

**AN - I was a bad girl in the last chapter. Oopsie. I forgot to set you crazy people straight. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its fantastical characters!**

**Okay. There you go. So, anyways, here is Chapter 2! I think it's pretty good, and I did try to follow the New Moon as much as it made sense to. So, that means that some of the dialogue are direct quotes from the book. I would like to dedicate this chapter to alice-is-my-sister, for being my first reviewer, ever!**  
**Without further ado, I present chapter 2!**

Bizarre Love Triangle

Chapter 2 – Matters of the Heart

**Jake's POV**

The phone rang. Again. It seemed to be a persistent background noise these days. It never stopped. Ever since Bella returned with those _disgusting bloodsuckers _she would call. All the time.

Billy sighed and picked it up. For once he wasn't nice about it or feed around the bush. "Hi Bella." He said grumpily. "No, he doesn't want to talk to you." He replied bluntly. I didn't care, she deserved it.

If she really wanted to talk to me she could just drive the short distance to the reservation. I knew why she wasn't; the bloodsucker was keeping her locked up. It was prejudiced. He knew just as well as I did that it is safe. No, it must be something else. Jealousy? Probably. I bet Bella couldn't imagine her perfect vampire being jealous, but I knew that he must be, unless his heart is really that cold. I snorted. That's another possibility.

I heard Sam howl. I slowly got up.

"Bye Dad." I said waving, as I shot out of the house.



I finally decided that I couldn't sit around anymore, watching my love's life being ruined. No, I had to take action. I had to get her away from that monster.

I knew that she would be out with the bloodsucker, but she had to come home eventually. I grabbed her motorcycle and sped along the familiar route to Forks, before I could chicken out.

I got there and of course, she wasn't there. Charlie came out of the house, though. Perfect. Now she would be grounded forever. Forbidden to see _him._

"Hey Jake!" Charlie shouted.

"Hey." I said bitterly.

"Is that your _motorcycle?_" He said, obviously hating motorcycles. I couldn't believe my luck.

"No" I paused for dramatic effect. "…it's Bella's."

His face turned from a million different colors in a single minute. From green, to red, to blue, to purple, and back. I actually felt kind of bad for him, if only for a moment.

"She used to ride it in La Push. I decided to give it back, it's hers." I continued as if I was oblivious to his reaction.

He turned and huffed inside. I was pretty proud of myself; the first part of my mission was complete. Now I waited.

Finally, they pulled onto the street; of _course_ he was with her, and no doubt he was flaunting his expensive Volvo.

I could see her face finally. She was horrorstruck, betrayed. I was glad. That's how she made me feel. But upon seeing her face, I felt an imaginary weight being lifted. Even if I hated her I was in love with her, and even if her face was one full of terror, she was beautiful, as always.

And then one small jerk of my head changed my life forever.

I felt like I was flying. I had never felt this way before. My whole world no longer revolved around Bella. It revolved around _him. _I knew I would never feel hurt, betrayed, or jealous over Bella ever again. Any feelings I would have would be about him. No, I wasn't jealous over Bella, I was jealous of Bella. Her boyfriend was only the most perfect person in the world.

I realized I just imprinted.

On a boy.

A vampire boy.

Who was my single worst enemy.

Edward Cullen.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe this! This was bad, worse than having Jacob in love with Bella. No, now he loved me.

_I never realized how gorgeous he is. With his tousled bronze hair, matted with water. And that fantastic body! He comes close to _me _with his sculpted muscles. His eyes are my favorite, though. They have so much complexity and beauty. You can see everything in their golden depth. He is stunning, even with his scowling face. It is filled with shock, anger, and horror. WAIT! He can hear my thoughts, I forgot about that! _

I nodded short and curtly when he asked if I was listening. I was disgusted with his thoughts! Bella would be the only one for me, forever.

But, he would be my perfect match. _Stop it, Edward!! _I growled at myself. I love Bella, Bella, Bella!

We had only been zoning out for a couple of seconds, so Bella couldn't have detected anything. "Why?" She whispered. "How could you do this to me Jacob?"

He jumped as if someone had shocked him. Then he realized she was referring to the bike. That brought Jacob back to the present situation. _I have to act like I normally would. I can never tell Bella what happened. _"It's for the best!" He sneered.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? Do you want Charlie to strangle me? Or did you want him to have a heart attack like Harry?" I silently crushed Bella closer to me, knowing how much this hurt her. "No matter how mad you are at me, how could you do this to _him?_" She continued shouting her questions at him.

I was currently in another world, pondering my now confusing and possibly ruined future.

"I don't want Charlie to get hurt," he whispered, guiltily. In the back of my mind I was glad that he wasn't as out of it as I am. He was still paying attention to Bella. He doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't want her to detect something is wrong.

"I still don't understand how this helps." Bella growled. You could hear the tears in her voice. That snapped me out of my trance. She would start crying whenever she was really angry.

"He wanted to get you grounded. So you couldn't see me." I murmured, still slightly dazed.

"Aw, Jake!" Bella whined. "I'm _already _grounded! Why do you think I haven't been down to La Push to kick your butt for avoiding my phone calls?"

"That's why?" He was genuinely confused He had another reason in mind in why she hasn't visited. He now found it very silly. I knew it was only because of how suddenly fond he was of me.

"He thought _I _wouldn't let you." I explained even though he didn't want me to. He didn't complain, as he usually would.

I decided now was as good a time as any. "Thank you," I could tell he was confused. "…For saving Bella. For being there for here when I wasn't. You don't know how much it means to me.'

He gritted his teeth. He hated the way I said Bella's name. "Whatever." He snapped. He was pretty funny to watch jealous. If only he wasn't jealous over me. I hated the way his thoughts circled viciously around my perfect angel. I hated the way his other thoughts circled lovingly around me. I knew he was stubborn. Eventually he would find a way to show me how great of a person he is. And why I should love him. I still couldn't believe I ever would. And even if I did, Bella would always be the one for me. My other half.

"There's something I wanted to say before I leave." Jacob paused. "I just need to remind your bloodsuckers," it didn't come out as angry as it used to, "a few key points in the treaty they agreed to."

"We haven't forgotten." I replied curtly.

"What key points?" I heard Bella ask, I didn't want her to hear this. I didn't want her to know that once she becomes a _vampire _it would start the war. No matter how opposed I was to it, they took a vote.

"The treaty is quite specific." Jacob continued. "If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. _Bite_, not kill."

"That's none of your business!" Bella was getting mad now.

He couldn't talk anymore. He couldn't do anything but stand there. He couldn't believe that I was going to make her part of my family. He couldn't believe that the decision was already made. It was over.

Bella finally caught on to our unusual attitudes. "Are you guys alright?"

"What ever do you mean?" I tried to do what she always accused me of, dazzle.

"We-well, I mean, y-you guys are acting strange." She stammered.

_I wish he would look at me like that. _Jacob fantasized. _That voice gives me goose bumps it's so beautiful. It's so velvety, complex, soft, and musical._

I felt like I just ate five tons of human food and it was about to come back up. It was one thing to have girls swooning over me. That was bad enough. But now a boy? An immature werewolf boy? What was this world coming to?

I was lucky I didn't have to lie to Bella. We were interrupted by Charlie's loud, slightly frightening voice. If I wasn't immortal I would have feared my life. If I wasn't immortal Bella would have feared for my life. _And that obnoxious teenage werewolf too. _I didn't want him caring about my life. I wanted him to _want _me to die again. I know it sounds so melodramatic, but seriously, anything was better than this.

"BELLA!" Charlie roared, quieting all my thoughts. "YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

Bella was the first to break our nervous, and insanely guilty in Jacob's case, silence. He was very guilty now "he could see what was so good about that filthy leech" and why Bella would choose me. Heck. He would choose me over him any day if he were Bella. I, on the other hand, wasn't convinced. At least Jacob has a soul.

"_BELLA_! I SEE HIS CAR AND I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! IF YOU AREN'T INSIDE THIS HOUSE IN _ONE _MINUTE…!" Charlie was too flustered to finish his thought.

I hugged Bella closer. She was literally scared for her life.

Jacob shot her a quick goodbye before he got out of here. He wasn't sure where he would go, but he needed to leave, now. "Bye, Bells."

"You promised we'd be friends." Bella was on the verge of tears. I gently kissed her on the very top of her head. God, she smelled so irresistible… I quickly stopped that thought.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep trying. It's too hard. Bye Bella, I'll miss you." He replied. Now it was hard for a different reason. "Edward…" he nodded in my direction. He didn't want to look at my face. Now he sounded like he would cry. He loved the feel of my name on his tongue, though.

Once again, disgusted, I turned away. I muttered a quick, "Goodbye, Jacob." I tried to be polite, but I don't think I fooled anyone.

And then we went to face Charlie, together. That kept me from falling apart. I had Bella back. Next to me, alive and very real. She no longer seemed to be a figment of my imagination. I listened to her heartbeat. As long as I had her in my arms I could do anything and nothing mattered.

Not even that a harebrained, unstable werewolf fell in love with me.

Not even that.

**AN - I hope you like it! You guys inspired me to write faster, so keep reviewing! Please, I swear, it makes me soooo happy. It will probably take longer for me to write the next chapter, and tell me who's point of view you want it in, because I'm not sure.**


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer: The world I wish I could be in every second of every minute of every hour of everyday, is owned by the one and only, the AMAZING, Stephenie Meyers! (Not me, sob!)**

**AN- I'm soo mad. I just did all my updating and author's notes and they were PERFECT, but no all the sudden out of nowhere my internet says the page can't be found, and BOOM! My edits were deleted! So, ya, I'm hyper and mad, never a good mix. So, I'll try to reproduce the same thing, but if there's bitterness I apologize.**

**So, here's the much awaited Chapter 3! YAY! (Not really, but a girl can dream, right? If not then I'll really miss Edward...) I'd like to dedicate this fantabulous chapter to my wonderful cousin! She's helped me along the way and has been nothing but support. (By the by, she's an even more obssessed Twilight fan than me.) I love her! (Lello, if you're reading this, no, not like that, I told you I'm hyper, don't read too much into this.) So, I'm very proud to introduce Chapter 3! They grow up so fast...**

Bizarre Love Triangle

Chapter 3- Confessions

Jacob's POV

I was a wreck.

I didn't know what to do. Do I embrace this twist of fate? I knew I had to. You can't just resist imprinting. It was too strong. And plus, imprinting doesn't just magnetically pull you towards a person, it makes you love them.

Okay. So I try to win him over. But now what? How do I tell my dad, the pack, Bella? How can I hurt Bella like this? What if I can't win him? What will that do to me? If I do win him, what will that do to Bella? These questions and many others like them whirled around in my head at a hundred miles per hour. They all had one thing in common.

I didn't know the answer to them.

That night when I got home, my dad could tell something was wrong. He knew that I didn't want to talk about it. He also knew it had something to do with my visit to Bella's. He could have never guessed what was really wrong, though.

I got into to bed right away. It took all night to fall asleep.

My head was consumed with a million different thoughts. Most of them were about how amazing he is. I was imagining myself in a relationship with him. Married to him. Adopting kids with him. I had to stop myself. I was already crying, again. Twice in one week, I felt like such a wuss.

Another part of me was planning. Planning how to tell the pack. Planning how to tell my dad. Planning _not _to tell Bella. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell her. Maybe Edward could. With that voice he could make anything sound like good news.

One small part of my brain was being rather random. _What about the smell? Does he still smell bad to you?_ I didn't know how I could care about stuff like that when I had so much more important things to think about. But, now that I _was_ thinking about it, it did seem important. It wasn't just the smell. It was the whole vampire-werewolf feud. I felt the need to rip him up into pieces, it was in my nature. How do I ignore that? The smell sometimes set me off. I might hurt him. I shuddered. I could never allow that. I would kill anyone who hurt him. Including myself.

After that thought, I finally fell asleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

I was in a bad mood when I woke up. And I was taking it out on Billy. I really couldn't say why, but everything was bothering me. He was included in that. "Of _course_ I'm hungry, when haven't I been when I wake up?" I grumbled.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure, you seemed pretty depressed last night."

"All the more reason to eat." I argued, sitting down. "Make me some bacon and pancakes." I knew I was being a terrible brat, but I couldn't help myself. I had a rough night.

"On any other day I wouldn't, but he seems in the need for a major indulgent breakfast." He muttered under his breath. If I didn't have super wolf hearing I wouldn't have caught it.

After I stuffed myself to maximum capacity, I locked myself in my room. I knew I couldn't phase. Not now. They would immediately know what happened yesterday and my life would be over. As a straight werewolf that is.

I decided what I needed to do. I needed to do it _now_. Before it was too late.

I shot out of the house like a bullet, before Sam called a meeting.

I got to Emily's in a matter of minutes. It would have been faster if I phased, but that was still out of the question.

When I got there most of the pack was there. Jared, with Kim, Sam, with Emily, Embry, Quil, and unfortunately Paul.

I suddenly imagined me and Edward being part of that picture. Fitting in with the other imprinted couples. I knew that would never happen. Within five seconds someone would be trying to rip his head off. Besides, he didn't even _like _me, let alone love me.

And then I came back to the present. I was glad the Clearwater's weren't there. If they were here, it was bound to get ugly. Not that I had anything against Seth. But, Leah could sometimes get hard to handle. Just having Paul here was enough. Even if I wasn't telling them the whole truth. Not yet, at least.

"Guys, can I see you outside for a second?" I asked.

"Do you want me to call you an emergency meeting?" Sam asked at the same time as Embry asking his question, "Are you alright, Jake?"

"No, I'm fine, I just need to talk to all of you. Alone."

"Ok-ay." Embry replied, unsure.

"Great." I said a bit sarcastically. I stomped out of the house, dramatically, I knew they would follow. I still wasn't sure exactly what I was going to tell them. I was insanely nervous.

"So, obviously this isn't your normal social call." I started. "I have some news."

"Just spit it out, Jake!" Quil replied. "I'm dying from anticipation!"

"Jeez, calm down, okay?" I took a deep breath before I started. "I imprinted."

"That's great, Jake!" Jared congratulated.

"Finally we don't have to hear about Bella anymore!" Paul said sarcastically.

"What's wrong Jake, you're not happy about this?" Sam questioned.

"It isn't your normal imprint, it's not your normal… person." I struggled for the right words.

"What's wrong with her?" Of, course Quil would be that blunt.

"There's nothing especially _wrong_ with them." Except of course that they're a male bloodsucker. Yeah, nothing wrong with that. I was careful not to specify the gender.

"I still don't see what the problem is." Sam stated. I could tell people were getting annoyed. I couldn't feed around the bush any longer. I at least had to tell them the part I came here to say.

"I imprinted on a guy." I muttered, blushing slightly while staring at my feet.

"Ha! I never would have thought our little Jakey Wakey to be gay!" Jared exclaimed.

"Oh, no! He's not gay! He just doesn't prefer straight lines!" Paul was enjoying this _way_ too much. **(AN – Sorry, that's an inside joke, but I just had to!)**

"Guys knock it off!" Sam was actually standing up for me, before I ripped one of their heads off.

"Thanks" I muttered.

I was glad I decided to only tell them part of the truth. I couldn't imagine their reaction if I told them everything. I would be the laughing stock. I would no longer have a normal werewolf life. If there is such a thing.

"Jacob didn't have a choice in the matter. You can't choose who you imprint on. It's not his fault, so you guys need to lay off."

I hoped he'd remember that for the future.

"So, Jake, do you know if he's gay too?" Embry asked; he was actually genuinely interested.

"He's not." I paused and looked around, contemplating how much to tell them. "He actually has a girlfriend."

"Well that sucks." Quil was showing his compassionate side. And here I didn't even know he had one.

"I know."

"Well you'll just have to try to win him over even harder!" Jared was joining our side.

"I don't think I'll be able too, he's madly in love with her."

"You'll be his perfect match. Don't worry he'll come around." Sam was comforting me.

"Sure, sure." I smiled riley. "I just want to be alone now."

"Jake," Sam was being serious now. "You have to tell him sometime."

"I think he knows that I'm pretty," I paused. "Fond of him…" I realized I probably said too much. Shoot!

"Okay, but you need to tell him the life he's condemned to!" Sam was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, sure, bye." I ran home, in my human form. I knew they were probably confused that I didn't phase. I still had so many secrets from them. If only they knew.

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in my room.

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath.

Jacob imprinted, on _me._ I was just beginning to process this. It was incomprehensible. It wasn't possible. This wasn't even in any of the myths.

My family's worry for me was starting to get the best of me. I started listening to them.

_Poor Edward. I wonder what's wrong. He hasn't said a word to us all day. He hasn't been like this ever since Bella came into our lives. _Esme of course had only concern. It made me feel slightly guilty.

_I wonder what's wrong with Edward. He's acting very strange…_Carlisle trailed off.

_Edward isn't as handsome when he's upset. Finally! I'm the prettiest person in the house, with no competition! _I couldn't believe Rosalie had somehow managed to make feeling bad for me into a way to be vain. Only her.** (AN – I love Rose, I just had a lot of fun writing this.)**

_Edward's mood is scared, nervous, confused, angry, and disgusted all in one. AHHHHHHH!! Too many emotions at once. I hope that dude's okay… _I tuned Jasper out. I didn't want an updated schedule on my emotions. I knew those only too well.

_I'm so sad! I have no one to annoy! It's too bad Edward's being a poopyhead. When I told Rose about it she said maybe it's his time of the month. Whatever that means. Ooh, that's it! I'll go steal Alice's new clothes!_ I laughed in spite of myself. Emmett was so funny to listen to. I was actually looking forward to later tonight when Alice starts freaking out.

Alice. _Sigh._

Alice's thoughts are what had me the most worried. Well, right now she's in a vision of Emmett burning her clothes, but only five minutes ago, she had a much scarier vision. For me, at least, I'm pretty sure nothing is as scary to her as her precious clothes being destroyed.

_Oh my god! Edward's future just disappeared. Like from right under my nose. The only time that happens is when Bella goes to hang with the wolves. THAT'S IT! He's going to mingle with the pack. I wonder if he knows it and that's why he's so down…_I couldn't listen anymore, it was too painful. The scariest part is that she is dead on. That's exactly what I'm worried about.

I knew my life would slowly become filled with more and more Jacob. It was actually a very painful thought. The only one I wanted in my life was Bella. She would always be the only one for me. But I knew that eventually Alice's vision would come true. I saw inside his head. He would force himself upon me if he had to. He's such a pushy werewolf.

The phone rang. I was ecstatic. I was expecting a call from Bella around this time. It would be a great distraction from all this worry. I picked up the phone at my fastest vampire speed.

"Hello, love, is that you?" I asked excited. I was only seconds away from her beautiful voice.

"I wish…" A deep husky voice whispered.

I dropped the phone and froze.

Alice's vision was coming true faster than I thought possible.

My future was disappearing.

My future with Bella.

The only future I'd ever want.

I picked up the phone shakily. "Jacob…" I knew I'd have a lot of explaining to do to my family later. They all could hear every word perfectly.

**AN- I personally enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought, PLEASE!**

**For people who actually read these, please review. And, i won't be able to update for a little bit. I'll be gone, so I might not have the next chapter up until next week. I love you all, but seriously, REVIEW! I don't know what I have to do to make you! I'll hunt you down and... PERSONAL MESSAGE STALK you, yeah I went there.**

**That didn't work? Fine. Pretty, pretty, please? With a cherry on top?**

**Love, Edwardluver96**


	4. Agreement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only in my dreams. I do own all the pain I'm unfortunately causing the characters, though.**

**AN- I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I warned you, didn't I? So, I do have a couple of lame excuses, though. **

**1. I left this weekend and my flight was canceled, so I didn't get back until early Monday morning.**

**2. I had a MAJOR case of writer's block.**

**3. I live in New Hampshire. You know, the state with no power, I actually got it back pretty early, I know I'm so lucky, but the best part is I have power and NO school all week! You are all insanely jealous! They are using my school as a shelter for people who still don't have power.**

**So, that's my very exciting life! Yay!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends! She read my story and gave me more confidence because she was really against the idea, but ended up loving it! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I'm sorry I didn't personal message anyone for their reviews, but I decided that I'll just thank everyone in this chapter. I would also like to defend the amazing Edward. There has been a lot of hatred towards him. I hope this chapter will help change you're mind. I am so thrilled! I more than doubled my reviews just for the last chapter! Thank you so much! I'm also sorry for the very long author's note. But... Here's chapter 4!**

Bizarre Love Triangle

Chapter 4 – Agreement

**Jake's POV**

I was sitting in my room all day. I couldn't decide.

Should I tell Billy? Should I tell the pack the rest of the story? Should I tell Bella? Should I talk to Edward about it?

It was 6 o'clock and I still haven't come to a decision. I know I should do something. I already had to deal with the pack once today. Once was enough. I really didn't feel like telling Billy. That would be a complicated and delicate situation. I **really** didn't want to tell Bella. It would be horrible.

That left only one option. I was going to call Edward.

The thought sent a chill up my spine. I couldn't tell if it was joy or nervousness. It was indescribable.

I was extremely nervous. I knew that much. What if he denied me, of even talking to him? I knew I had to, though. It was inevitable. We had to talk about this sometime.

I grabbed the phone book and dialed the unfamiliar number. It rang for a very split second. Then that amazing, velvety voice came on. "Hello, love, is that you?!" He asked excitedly. I was frozen. I wish he was talking to me, so badly. I knew he was talking about Bella. His only _love._

"I wish…" The words came out of my mouth before I processed what I was doing. I mentally slapped myself. I almost physically slapped myself.

The phone on the other line clattered to the floor. I knew he must be filled with shock.

After an immeasurable moment his voice came back on. I don't think anyone could comprehend what it does to me. It's like I'm in pain, but I don't realize it, when it's taken away. When I hear it, a million pound weight is removed. "Jacob…" It also didn't help that he was saying _my_ name. It gave me another chill. Much like the last one. You could here the question clear in his voice.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. After I was done swooning, of course.

He followed my lead. "Oh, I don't know. I was just wondering why you were calling."

"Oh, yeah." I blushed, now I felt stupid. I forgot I was the one to call him. "Um, I was wondering if we could talk." I stuttered, with my still burning cheeks.

"We are talking."

"I mean somewhere in person. We have a lot to discuss."

"Do you really think that that's the best idea?" He questioned. I realized it probably isn't, but I wasn't going to back out now. This is what I want. This is what I need.

"Yes." I responded, confidently.

"Okay then. Meet me at the border in 5 minutes."

"Bye, see you soon." I was being slightly daring, but I was still on my high.

I could hear Edward sigh gently. "Bye." He muttered, obviously preoccupied.

I didn't know how this conversation would end up, but it was bound to be interesting.

**Edward's POV**

I almost couldn't bear going downstairs. I could here the flurry of questions already in my family's head. I knew I had to face them eventually, but I decided that eventually means a lot longer to me than other people. I snuck out my window.

I sighed and took off at top speed.

It seems like it's been decades since I felt this good.

The last couple of decades have really been taking their toll. It was so freeing. It was just me and nothing else to bother me. I knew I was probably being unfair to Jacob. None of this is his fault. He's probably having an even harder time than me. I knew I should listen to these things, but I couldn't.

Because he was trying to ruin my life.

Because he was trying to hurt my one true love.

I tried the rest of the way to stop all these thoughts. I needed this precious time to myself.

All too soon I started smelling dogs. I tried not to breath, but it was pretty uncomfortable.

And then I saw him. I couldn't help it, I just felt bad. He was pacing and looking really stressed and vulnerable. That wasn't why I gasped, though.

My body was tingling, pulling me towards him.

It wasn't as good a feeling as when I see Bella, but that's the only thing I can compare it to. I suddenly _wanted _to talk to him. I didn't love him, no. It was just the twisted way of imprinting. Apparently, it worked both ways. But, I refused to let it change my life.

I was happy with Bella.

Jacob looked so hopeful that it almost broke my heart. I didn't want to get his hopes up, but at the same time, I didn't want to hurt him.

There was nothing I could do to get myself out of this.

_Edward? _Jacob hesitantly pulls me out of my thoughts. He was too nervous to talk.

"Sorry." I muttered. If I could still blush I would of. I didn't realize I had been zoning out for so long. I clear my throat. "Shall we?" I ask pointing to the imaginary boundary line. He nodded. Now he was so nervous he couldn't even complete coherent thoughts. We both sat on our respective sides, facing each other.

_So, now what? _He looked like he was going to puke. It actually took all my will not to go comfort him. He has that certain charm that makes everyone want to protect them. Like an immortal child.

"We can't tell Bella." It was a fact. We both knew it, but I figured I'd start with the obvious. "Should I tell the rest of my family?" I immediately thought back to Alice. "Alice knows something is going on, eventually she'll find out."

"Uhhh, tell them. I told my pack that I imprinted, on a guy, but that's it. I was thinking about telling my dad tonight." His voice was like magic. There was so much depth and it was deep and manly. Not at all my type, but it did intrigue me.

"I guess I will." I really wasn't looking forward to that conversation. I could just imagine all of their reactions. Especially Emmett's.  
After a great amount of awkward silence I got up the courage to talk. I knew my next sentence would hurt him immensely. "I will always love Bella. My dead heart will always belong to her."

I put my head down in shame as I heard his ragged intake of breath. It sounded slightly hysterical, on the borderline of a sob.

"'S okay. I guess I already knew that."

"I'm truly sorry." It was true. "I don't like seeing you hurt. I only wish there was some way to make everyone happy." I admitted further.

"There's nothing you can do. You don't have feelings for me. It's how it is. It's how it always was meant to be."

I nodded, still ashamed. How could I hurt someone so innocent and good?

Then a thought occurred to me. I would hurt him, I would hurt _anyone_, if it kept Bella safe. If it kept Bella from getting hurt.

I had to tell him my realization. "If you hurt Bella, I will kill you." I knew it was harsh, but I could see that that was the only solution he was coming up with.

"I… I'm so sorry. I don't mean it. I never want to hurt her."

"But you would if it meant having me. If I was in danger you also would hurt her to keep me safe." I sighed. "I know that feeling. That's what I feel like when it comes to you and Bella."

"Is that why, you're hurting me?" He asked hesitantly after several minutes of silence to digest everything.

"I'm sorry. There's no excuse to wounding someone like you, but Bella's safety and happiness comes first. I'm sorry." I repeated.

"I know. There's nothing you can do."

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. Of course, you can see Bella, but if she comes back hurt, physically _or _emotionally, then you know the deal." I whispered, I couldn't hurt him anymore. It wasn't right. It was the only solution I could come up with.

"What if I want to see you? What if I don't care if it hurts me? I need to be near you." _I need to keep fighting. _He added mentally.

"I don't know if I can allow that. Like I said, I don't like hurting you."

"I don't care!" He shouted, exasperated. He stood up and was vibrating, more and more violently ever second. _I can't hurt him. I can't hurt him. _He chanted over and over. Eventually, he calmed down and sat down.

"This is all I want." He started again, broken and out of breath. "I want to be with you. I _need _to be near you." He continued, more determined and stronger. "If this is all I'm asking of you, can't you give it to me? Please?"

I groaned. I was such a sucker for pleading. "Fine! If that's what you really want." I knew it was. I could see that was his true wish, as long as I didn't love him.

"Thank you."

"We still can't see each other around Bella. She'd know something was up."

"Okay, then we have come to an agreement."

"Yes, I guess we have. See you around Jake."

As I was disappearing into the forest at top speed, I heard his last thought. _He called me Jake. That's a first. Maybe he's warming up to me. Maybe I'm getting farther than I thought._

I knew he was. I at least cared about him, but I was far from loving him. I wouldn't allow that to happen. Ever.

I finally got to the house and climbed in my window.

There was a note on my bathroom door.

_When you are done with you're shower, we are all waiting for an explanation._

_LOVE,_

_Alice_

I groaned. I knew that might be the case. I quickly stepped into my shower, attempting to wash away everything the last couple of days had brought on.

I got a really strange feeling. I was _tired_. I wanted to sleep to get rid of the pain. I knew that would never be possible. I knew it, but like always I still wished I wasn't a vampire.

**Jake's POV**

I was really very proud of myself.

I talked to Edward and didn't break down until I got home. I knew that he wouldn't all of the sudden fall for me, but I couldn't help but to hope. I was glad that he at least cared that I was happy, he wanted that for me. But, he couldn't _make _me happy. That would involve hurting Bella. He'd never do that, I think he learned his lesson from the last couple of months.

I was also glad that we could be friends. That was the most I could ask for without hurting him, so that was what I would settle for. Friends. It didn't seem like nearly enough. I was about to start falling apart, again.

I knew I had to face the agreement I made with Edward. We'd be friends. We wouldn't tell Bella. But, most pressing at this moment, I was going to tell Billy the _whole _truth. I knew he would try to be understanding and have an open mind, but I also knew he had his prejudices. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell him. Maybe he wouldn't be able to promise not to tell anyone. I hoped that would be the case. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me.

I knew I had to at least tell him what I told the pack. Eventually he'd find out the latest pack scandal.

I looked outside and wondered how Edward was fairing with telling _his _family I knew it would be just as hard. But, I knew it would be harder for him to keep a secret from the all knowing bloodsuckers. I also knew that it would be even harder for him to keep a secret from Bella. It would be hard for me to keep a secret from Edward.

I was stalling. I decided it was now or never, I was going to go tell Billy.

When I got downstairs he was sitting in the small living room watching some game.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" He must of caught the edge to my voice, because he immediately looked up at me, worried.

"Sure kid, what do you need?" he asked unsure.

"I just have something I need to tell you."

"I figured so much, you've been acting strange lately. I was being patient, though, waiting for you to come to me." He murmured.

"Yeah, well, I figured I mine as well get it over with and tell you now." I started, still very unsure of myself. His opinion mattered most to me. When I went to see Bella the other day, I –I," I took a deep breath and tried again. "I imprinted."

"On Bella, that's wonderful! I wonder why it didn't happen before, I mean you've seen her so many times, and," Once I realized what Billy was saying and I found my voice again, I cut him off.

"Dad, dad, no! I imprinted on someone I saw in Forks that day."

"Oh, but it wasn't Bella?" I could tell he was disappointed.

"No, it wasn't, but that isn't even close to the worst part." I closed my eyes when I said the same words as I told my pack. "I imprinted on a guy."

Silence.

I started to count off the minutes in my head. I got to a little more than four and a half minutes before my dad found his voice.

"Jake, I'm so sorry, I never-, I can't-, I'm sorry." He said again.

"It's ok, he's really nice and sweet and perfect. It's weird I never thought I'd be able to fall for a guy, and a vampire at that!"

I froze.

I shouldn't have started to ramble. I didn't know how that popped out, but it just did. I mean I know I was planning to tell him, but I had it all planned out. I didn't want to tell him like this.

"Dad?" I asked in a high voice. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't plan on telling you like that. I'm sorry."

This time the silence was longer. I counted ten minutes and fifty-two seconds.

"It's that Cullen, isn't it?!" He shouted, outraged. "First he kills Bella like that and then he comes back to ruin your life!'

I flinched. Edward isn't like that.

"Dad, stop!" Now I was angry. "Billy, I love him, and if you can't accept that, then there is no point in having this conversation with you."

It took him some more time to acknowledge what I said. He was outraged and disgusted, but as I turned to leave, he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry. I'll be on my best behavior now. I promise."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone that it's a bloodsucker or that it's Edward. I'm not planning to tell the pack that yet. They know it's a boy, though." _Man, _I corrected in my head.

He nodded. He was obviously afraid to talk. Afraid to say something he would regret.

"We talked earlier today. That's where I went." I paused, not sure if this would send him over the edge again or not, but I figured I should just put everything out in the open. "We decided just to be friends." I paused measuring his reaction.

His face was bright red, his hands clenched together. "Dad calm down. You're going to hurt yourself!" I could tell he was trying really hard to relax.

I knew why he was angry. As he accused Edward before, he was ruining my life and now not even trying to fix it or make me happy. I'd come to terms with this earlier, though.

"It's not his fault, Dad. His love for Bella is as strong as my imprinted love for him. There's nothing he can do to break it." I was kind of embarrassed to tell him this. We weren't big on sharing feelings.

"Fine!" He spat.

I continued my explanation. "We also agreed not to tell Bella. It would hurt her too much. Maybe we will be able to eventually, but not now."

"Okay, I actually agree with that. She's a good kid. She doesn't deserve this." I nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so, but remember, you can't tell _anyone._"

"Sure, sure."



I was lying in bed. I was glad I finally told Billy. It felt freeing and really good.

We had come up with a type of agreement of our own.

We would never talk about Edward again. End of story. It seemed to work pretty well for both of us.

We also decided that I should wait to tell the pack.

The best part of the agreement was that I was allowed to see Edward. I was insanely happy.

My thoughts started to wander to earlier today. When I was with Edward. I was confused. I was still trying to figure out the smell thing. Don't ask me why it was so important to me, but it was.

He wasn't exactly revolting, like I expected, but he didn't particularly smell good. I still had that desire to rip and tear him from limb to limb. I doubted that would ever go away. I thought it had the potential of getting better, however.

Edward wasn't sickly sweet like other vampires, either. Of course, he was still very sweet smelling, but it didn't burn, it was comforting and beautiful.

My thoughts started to skip around some more. I was thinking about my last human day. I spent it with Bella. I remembered that twit puking his guts out in the bathroom. I remember Bella trying to set me straight, yet once again. I remember telling Bella I felt as fit as a fiddle. I remembered it all. I wished I could stay in the memories, in the easier times, with my Bella. I missed her so much…

I don't know when my memories warped into a dream.

"_Jake?" I heard an angelic voice call with worry. "Oh, Jake! You're okay!"_

_I saw the angel crying. I wanted to tell her not to cry over me, but I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't find anything. I felt so out of it. Like I wasn't in my body. That's when I took an inventory of my surroundings. I was in a church, surrounded by all my friends and family, but most importantly Edward and Bella._

_I heard the minister speaking. "He was greatly loved and we will all miss him. It's a shame that he was mauled by that bear. Nature is so unpredictable, but I know that we all have the power to get through this._

_I realized I was at a funeral. I didn't know who's but I had a really bad feeling about it._

_I sauntered over to the casket. I peered in and saw, _me.

I woke up screaming, sobbing and in a sweat.

I immediately knew how I died. I wasn't mauled by a bear.

I broke the agreement.

I told Bella.

Edward killed me.

I broke the agreement. I hurt everyone, but mainly myself.

**AN- I'm so sorry for the ending, it kind of wrote itself. I was literally on the verge of tears when I was writing it.**

**I will seriously try to update again sooner. Luckily I already have an idea for the next chapter!**

**Please review! I'll owe you a life time of servitude. (hehe) Please, it lets me know how you like it and what I should do differently! Please!**

**Love, edwardluve96**


	5. A Sense of Comfort

**Disclaimer - If I owned Twilight, Edward wouldn't be in love with Bella. He'd love, I don't know, somebody more like _me. _That's my dream in life, but sadly, Stephenie won't budge on that matter. : (**

**AN - Hey everyone! Did you miss me?! So, this chapter has some more Bella in it, I know you've all been waiting for! Sadly, it's kind of a filler chapter, but I hope it explains things more. I'd like to thank every single person who reviewed! You guys make my life! I would also like to thank my cousin, again, for editing part of this chapter for me! Now, here's chapter 5!!!! WOO HOO!**

Bizarre Love Triangle

Chapter 5 – A Sense of Comfort

**Edward's POV**

Unfortunately, the shower didn't help much.

I still didn't want to talk to my family. I still couldn't think of a decent excuse to tell Bella why I've been gone all day. And, the worst part, I was still an imprintee.

I slowly trudged down the stairs. I immediately wished I hadn't. Everyone's head whipped around to glare at me.

Emmett was the first one to break the silence filled of hatred. "Dude! You _reek!"_

Rosalie slowly turned her glare away from me and pointed it towards Emmett instead.

"I do not!" I was angry now. "I just took a shower." I said more calmly. Just as calmly I asked, "Can we postpone this for a couple of minutes? I need to call Bella."

Esme nodded. "Of course, take you're time." She said sweetly.

I nodded and marched back upstairs.

Time to make the dreaded phone call.

_This is all those _dogs' _fault. _Alice interrupted me, thinking bitterly.

I was having an out of body experience.

I didn't just want to protect Jake, I _needed _to protect him.

I growled, in response to Alice's thought and in annoyance of myself. I could hear my family jump slightly at the menacing sound of it.

I took a couple of moments to calm myself before I called Bella. She didn't need to see this, and plus, she would wonder what was the matter. I didn't want to lie to her, more than I already have to.

The phone only rang for a split second. I was filled with guilt, sorrow, and hatred for myself. She was sitting by the phone, waiting for me to call.

I wondered how many times she tried to call me, only to find my phone off each time.

"Edward?" She breathed, definitely anxious to talk to me; to hear my voice, just like I was dying to hear hers. Nothing else mattered. She was my life, my world, my love.

"Hello, love." I murmured; trying to make her forget her worries about me, forget why she was mad at me.

She sighed. It was such a gentle, pleasant sound. It took away all my pain. Then, of course, she remembered that I had an unexplained absence. "Where were you?"

"I'm so sorry, love, Emmett wanted to go hunting and dragged me and Jasper along with him. It was very unexpected. I still should have called, though." I tried to sound extremely annoyed. I would have to hunt on the way to her house, so my eyes were freshly gold.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense, I guess." She quickly perked up. "So, when are you coming over?"

"We are having a quick family meeting. I'm sorry, but I wanted to call first so you wouldn't worry. I'll be over right afterwards." It pained me to know she was disappointed.

"Can I come? I really want to see you. I don't know how much longer I can live without your face." I grimaced. I knew she'd gone without me for too long. It wasn't fair that I was going to make her go even longer.

I faked a chuckle, but I think she saw through it. "I feel the same way, but I'm sorry, you can't come to this one."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." She mumbled.

"I'll be counting the seconds."

Then the phone went dead, along with my mood. I could tell Jasper was getting annoyed with the mood swings.

When I went to sit with the rest of my family, they all picked up exactly where they left off, with glaring.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, as well as, for all of this danger that I'm entailing all of you." I spoke truthfully.

"It's no problem, dear." Esme comforted at the same time as Alice exclaimed, "Just tell us what happened!" She hated being blind. It was making her on edge.

I started with the easy part, going back to Bella's and my meeting with Jacob. "So, as you know, Jacob came to talk to Bella and me the other day." I looked at all of their faces and thoughts. Every single one was filled with wonder of why I was telling them this. "He wanted to get Bella grounded so she wouldn't be able to see me." I continued. "He brought her motorcycle over to show to Charlie. Of course, he didn't realize Bella already was grounded."

"Just get on with the story, already!" Emmett interrupted. He never was one for patience.

"Fine!" I was getting angry with my incredibly anxious family. They had forever, what were they complaining about?!

"Well, when he was there he was very focused on Bella, trying to sort out his feelings for her." I took a deep breath. Everyone could tell what was coming next was the conflict of my little story. Especially, Jasper. He could feel the nervousness radiating off of me. "Then he turned his head to look at me. That was all it took." They were still confused, so I decided to say it as plainly as I could. "Jacob imprinted on me."

I'm pretty sure everyone gasped, but it was all a blur after that. I did register Alice's voice, however. "Of course! That's why wolf boy's future is disappearing! Why didn't I see this before?!" She started mumbling, so I turned my attention to Carlisle to see what he had to say about this.

"This is so very interesting! To think, a werewolf and vampire come together by a bond as strong as this!"

"Carlisle…" I growled. "I love _Bella!"_

"Yeah right!" Alice scoffed. "If you loved her so much you wouldn't be hurting her!" Her voice got quieter and more vulnerable. "She's my best friend, Edward. How could you do this to her, after you've hurt her so much already?"

I was so completely filled with outrage that it bubbled over. "How could _I_ do this to her?! I think you have the wrong person! Why don't you go talk to Jacob?"

"He's not the one whose future disappeared! Yeah, Bella's no longer in your future, but of course you knew _that_, mind reader!"

Esme was trying to keep the peace, as always. "Children, settle down!" We both completely ignored her.

"You think I'm enjoying this?! You think I like that _dog?!_ I would give _anything _to get him to leave me alone! He's a good person, but I don't love him! He's stubborn, that's it!" I was so angry that if I were a werewolf I would have been long past exploding by now.

Alice was using her sweet and innocent voice again. "You have a choice Edward."

"Right!" I scoffed.

"Make the right one. It doesn't have to be this way." She continued as if I hadn't interrupted.

"You don't think I'm trying?" I was only now aware of everyone else in the room. They were all trying to calm us down, but even Jasper was having difficulties. Now they all saw the pain I've been feeling clear on my face. Even Alice felt sorry for me. It wasn't pity for me I was looking for, Jacob and Bella deserved it more than me.

The silence carried on. None of them knew what to say, so I figured I'd be the first to break it. "Bella's waiting for me. I have to go, sorry, again. Carlisle, when I get back I want to hear all of you're theories." I knew he was currently very wrapped up in them.

I grabbed my keys off the counter. I couldn't wait to see Bella… Or drive my Volvo. It was like running for me. Speed just made me feel better.

Like I knew I had to, I stopped really quickly to hunt.

Bella was waiting for me when I got there, I was almost positive, but she didn't come out. Either she was mad or she didn't hear my car's soft pure compared to her monster's roar. I was still trying in vain to get her to let me buy her a car.

It was seven-thirty. I hated wasting that precious half an hour I had with Bella, but my commitment to my family came first. Unfortunately. Since Jacob had ratted Bella out for her motorcycle, I was only allowed to see her from seven to nine-thirty. It was one of the worst forms of torture. However, as soon as Charlie's head hit that pillow, I would climb back in through Bella's window. We would spend all night together. Listening to her talk in her sleep was my favorite pastime. Tonight, I wouldn't be so lucky. I had to talk to Carlisle, tonight. All I could hope for is that Bella doesn't wake up while I'm gone. I don't want to have to make up more excuses and lies.

She was waiting inside for me. Charlie was in an unusually good mood. I knew it was because I was late. He had a newly formed hatred of me. The cause of it was my own fault. I left Bella. I knew it was a mistake I could never take back and never cure, but I wouldn't stop trying.

Bella flew right to the door and we just stared at each other like a couple of idiots for some time. The best thing I could ask for in life is to get to look at my angel, forever.

Charlie interrupted us with his heavy footsteps. "Hello, Charlie." I greeted him.

Because of his good mood, he could afford a head nod in my direction. "Edward."

Bella was impatient. "We'll be upstairs, Dad." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me in that direction.

"Fine," he replied curtly. I could feel his usual parting command coming on. "I'm going to go watch the game, Bella. Nine-thirty."

"Okay, Dad, I got it!" She was in a particularly good mood, too. I chuckled. I wished, like always I could see inside her head and figure out where this good mood was coming from.

Charlie stalked off to watch more of his game.

Bella continued attempting to pull me upstairs. She didn't do much, but I got the idea and helped her out.

Once we were in her small, cozy room, I finally questioned her. "What are you so excited about?" I asked.

I triggered one of her well known, easy blushes, it was breathtaking. "I don't know." She mumbled. "I just missed you."

"I missed you as well. It was practically unbearable." I was to show her she didn't need to be embarrassed.

She sighed and got up to sit next to me on her bed. I could tell exactly what she wanted, but I really wasn't in the mood for risking her life right now. I sighed and gave her a soft, romantic kiss, anyways.

She was using all her strength to keep me attached to her, but no matter how much I wanted that I couldn't. I pulled back when I started getting too wrapped up in the kiss. I thought about how easily I could break her if I wasn't careful enough.

She was panting, like I knew I would be if I were still human. I gave her the little half smile I know she loves so much.

We sat in a very comfortable silence for a while as her heart and our breathing settled down.

Finally, she got to one of the questions I hoped she wouldn't ask. "What was that meeting about?" She was so innocent. How could I deny and lie to the perfect angel in my arms?

"Well, we needed to make some arrangements, you know, perfect our story. We are going back to school tomorrow." I was glad she was about as good picking up lies as she is telling them. She didn't suspect a thing.

"Okay. I'm so glad you're coming back!" She was getting excited now.

"Me too, love." Our eyes bored into each other's. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade I've ever seen. The deep, smoldering brown was amazing. This was only one of the many things I've missed about her.

She sighed and we were just content in being in each other's company. I glanced at the clock and immediately wished I hadn't. It was already eight-thirty. We only had an hour until I had to leave. She noticed my preoccupation and sighed. She hated our limited time together. It seemed like the whole world was against us.



Bella was sleeping soundly at this point. Charlie was sleeping, as well, across the hall. It was now one-thirty in the morning. I knew I had to make my escape now, or never.

I silently climbed back out of Bella's window and ran all the way home. I was faster on foot than in a car anyways, but I had to have taken one earlier, so that Charlie wouldn't be suspicious.

When I got home the whole family was still in the common room. They all looked up quickly, obviously thrilled that I was back. They knew I was having a hard time. Earlier, in one of the depressing time periods when I wasn't allowed to be with Bella, I had a nice chat with my siblings.

Alice and I had patched things up between us. We understood fully where the other one was coming from. Now, she wouldn't be bothering me about Bella.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all promised not to give me a hard time about being imprinted on by Jacob. Emmett really didn't want to agree to that, but eventually me and Rose, finally did. Not without some crude jokes, of course. I wondered if Jacob had that problem when he told his pack he imprinted on a man.

There was no need to talk to Esme. She was all too understanding. She was kind of angry with me for letting my temper out again, though. She was still mad about me breaking the new television when we voted on Bella's mortality.

Now I needed to talk to Carlisle. I needed his take on this phenomenon.

He understood this and followed me into his study.

"Where should I start, son?"

"How is this possible?!" I exclaimed angerly. I knew I could let out all of my emotions with him and he wouldn't judge me.

"Well, imprinting is a very unusual thing. Even in the world of monsters and magic. I know you can see the bond, after looking inside Jacob's head. What you may not know is that, it is one of the strongest bonds I've come across. It is probable that it is even stronger than the bond of our kind and their mate." I knew all of this, but I could afford a little patience at this point. "However, I've never seen anything quite like you and Bella before. That is incredibly strong in itself. A human and a vampire couple. To add even more to that, she is your singer. It's very hard to overcome something like that, let alone, be close to them."

You see, now, the main problem is to see which one prevails. To see which one is stronger and which one will come out on top. Only time can tell us this." He was lost in thought at this point, but it wasn't going in the direction I was interested in, so I asked him another question.

"Does this mean anything…?" I didn't want to finish my sentence. I didn't want to ask if I was gay, but luckily Carlisle got the gist of it.

"Like I said imprinting is very strange. There really isn't anything I can compare it to. It's not as much mushy, romantic love, as it is a gravitational pull. It doesn't mean anything about your preferences or even Jacob's. All it means is that he wants to be with you and wants to make you happy. If there are more feelings along with that, than, that's how his form of imprinting happened to take place. Most imprintees have a natural pull towards the wolf, as well, but you are a different case. You want him to be happy, but you don't want to be with him. Right now, you're heart belongs to Bella. Like I said before, it will be interesting to see which bond is stronger."

"Interesting?!" I screeched. For the second time today I made my family jump. I tried to calm myself down before I continued. "You think it will be interesting to see which one I hurt? To see which one always lives in a life of pain and sorrow, because of _me? _This isn't a game or one of your experiments, Carlisle! This is real life!"

"Edward, calm down, son! You know what I meant! Of course, I don't want either one of them to get hurt, but I've always wondered which one is stronger. Please don't be mad at me." Carlisle was speaking directly from his heart.

"I'm sorry. I've had a long day." I laughed without humor. This was just a small little part of the day that would never end. Carlisle joined in laughing. We've been together so long, we normally didn't have to explain our behavior to each other.

"So, it's possible for me to be in the middle of these two, strong bonds?"

"Exactly!" Carlisle explained further. "It's like being in love with more than one person at a time. There are no boundaries to those type of feelings. Each of them are different intensities and different forms. I'm sure you've encountered things like this before, with you're talent. Just minus the mythical creatures. The hard part of things like this is that now you have to choose. Which one can't you live without?"

"Not for me. I've tried to live without Bella. It's impossible. There's nothing that can tear us apart, not even a werewolf." I suddenly felt just how true the words were, Bella and I were made for each other. Underneath the surface though, it was painful to try to imagine what I would do to Jacob. To imagine Bella and my life without him. He had become an important part of our life.

"I guess you have your answer, then." Carlisle interrupted my speculating. "Is there any other questions you have?"

"Yes. I was wondering if it was really possible for our kind and theirs to get along well enough to be together, in that sense."

"I'm not really sure. There may always be the desire to kill forever, but it may go away if you care about that person enough. Perhaps, like with you and Bella, again. You felt like what it was like to think you lost her and now her blood doesn't appeal to you in the same dire way. Maybe, in time, we'll figure out the answer to that question. I'll need you and Jacob to help me, of course."

"Thank you so much Carlisle." I didn't know what I'd do without his help. It cleared up so much and gave me the insight I needed.

"It was my pleasure. Like I said before I find this occurrence very interesting. It helps me understand werewolves, imprinting, and the enemies that were created between us."

I nodded, and went back downstairs. Everyone was staring with curiosity. They didn't know what to expect out of me after my many mood swings tonight.

I was trying very hard to be on my best behavior. "Goodnight, everyone. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

They all seemed okay with that, it was along the lines of what they hoped I would say. No one wanted temperamental Edward to come back out.

As soon as I got back to the Swan's, it amazed me how calm I could be just to know Bella's present was here. Luckily, she was still soundly asleep. She was too perfect in her sleep. It almost hurt to look at her.

I started thinking over everything that Carlisle told me. My world was starting to make more sense again.

A little while later Bella started tossing and turning in her sleep. She was mumbling my name, quite urgently. I got a bit nervous by whatever dream she was having.

I hummed her lullaby, my favorite song in the world, as she drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.

**AN - There it is! Like I said, parts of it were filler, but it needed to be done! So, I hoped you enjoyed it, and you know what time it is.... REVIEW TIME!!!**

**I will be able to update more frequently because I have vacation in a couple days! Yay! I'm going to my grandparents house, so I'm bound to get bored easily, and you know what that means! More writing!**

**Please vote in my new poll as well! **

**Love, edwardluver96**


	6. U Know its Bad When Leah Feels Sorry 4 U

_**Disclaimer**__ – _Mwahahaha! Twilight is finally mine!

Stephenie – No it's not, Becky. It's mine and you know it.

Me – No it isn't! You don't have proof of that fact!

Stephenie – Actually I do. Just look at the front of the book. You see my name in the big, bold letters?

Me – How do I know that that is really your name? Huh? Answer that!

Stephenie – Because you're not _that _stupid.

Me – Well, then, you stole the writing from me and put your name on it!

Stephenie – Like anyone would believe that! You're writing sucks!

Me - *Gasp!* I can't believe you'd go there! You know I'm self conscious about that! *Sobs*

Stephenie – Seeing how Becky is unable to talk right now, she says that I own EVERYTHING!

**I'd like to take a moment to dedicate this chapter to my 50th reviewer, exitlight! That's incredible, you guys absolutely rock!**

Bizarre Love Triangle

Chapter 6 – You Know You Have it Bad When Leah Feels Sorry For You

**Jake's POV**

The peaceful sleep I was longing for so much, never came.

That nightmare ruined it, and it wasn't the last, either. Oh, it was by far the worst, but not the last. Some were actually good dreams. I was with Edward in those ones. We were both happy. Even though he could never see it, I could make him happy, too.

By the time, I finally felt rested enough to get out of bed, it was 4 pm. I'd slept later before, but that was normally after having a night on patrol.

My famous bad mood decided to visit. This time Billy didn't comment on it. He knew exactly what was wrong.

I was trying really hard not to think about my dream, but I occasionally slipped. I would distract myself by thinking about Edward.

I wondered how telling his family went. I knew they were probably understanding to him. I'm sure it was nothing like my dad's reaction, or what my pack's reaction would be. The only exception might be the big one, or the cold- hearted blond. They never really seemed to have much patience for Edward's complications to their life. I knew, the blond at least, was never very fond of Bella intruding. Bella was almost scared of her, it appeared.

I knew I needed to tell the rest of my pack. I could follow Edward's example. They were really like my family. And, plus, they are the ones with the most prejudices, not that I blame them.

Later tonight, Sam called a meeting to tell everyone I imprinted. I figured it would be perfect time to break the rest of the news then. They'd probably disown me. I wasn't a good werewolf anymore. Now I was just as good as any of the other vamps, a traitor.

Did any of the Cullen's see Edward as a traitor? I knew that question would bug me, but I figured since he promised to be friends, then I would eventually have the answer. That is, as long as he was honest to me.

I looked at the clock, and cursed under my breath. It was 7 pm, now.

I had to go tell them.

I couldn't phase, still, but that would soon change. I was glad I found one good thing that will come from telling them this.

When I got there, there was an unofficial circle. It was Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Paul in the front, seeing as they think they already know everything we are going to discuss. I joined them. We faced Seth, and Leah. Seth looked excited, he was still new, and Leah, well, Leah just looked impatient.

I decided I would allow Sam to tell them the easy part first. I would continue when he was done.

It was like we were in our wolf forms, even though, at my request that no one understood, we weren't. Sam started speaking right after I finished that thought. "Well, according to me, Jacob told us some good news the other day, while you guys were away." He paused, probably to measure everyone's expressions. Apparently he found what he was looking for, because he continued. "Jake imprinted."

"That's better than good news, that's _great _news! Now I can stop falling in love with Bella!" I was immensely surprised no one ripped Leah's head off yet. I sure wanted to.

Sam was the only one that could talk to Leah with compassion, even after she said something like that. He still felt responsible for all her negativity. "Yeah, but, unfortunately, that isn't all of it. The person Jacob imprinted on is a guy."

I could see the clear shock on Seth's face. He obviously didn't think that it was possible. Paul snickered; he really shouldn't test me like that. I could take him down in a second. Everyone else looked sad, except, of course, Leah.

Once again, her reaction made me want to kill her. "That's even better! Now that's one less person I have to feel gay about! Oooo, Jake, is he hot?!"

"Smokin'" I muttered. This reaction, I actually found rather funny. I couldn't wait to her what she had to say when she found out who we I was talking about.

Seth finally snapped out of his trance. "I'm really sorry."

Quil decided to take the honor of answering for me. "That's not even the worst part, either!" He exclaimed. "He has a girlfriend. As in, he's happily straight!"

"Nice wording," I muttered coldly under my breath.

"Oh, that sucks" Seth looked very uncomfortable.

It was silent for a few seconds and I sighed. It seemed like fate wanted me to talk now. "That's not even close to the worst part." I paused and looked at everyone's faces, taking in, for the most part, their care for me. I didn't want any of that to go away. "Um, you see, the guy I imprinted on, isn't you're normal guy."

"Besides the fact that a gay werewolf is in love with him?" Paul asked, snidely.

"Yeah, besides that." I gave up on stalling, and quickly made the decision to tell them everything at once. "I imprinted on Edward Cullen."

It seemed like everyone was at a loss for words. I turned to Sam. His opinion really counted most. He was deeply lost in thought.

Paul was really pushing his luck today and was the first one to break the silence with his loud guffaws. I whipped around to glare at him. In between laughs he sputtered out, "That's _fantastic, _Jake! You go from loving a leach lover, to _being _one!" A low growl slipped out of my control, and for once I had to focus very hard to stop my shaking.

Sam wasn't very patient either. "Boys! Stop it! I need to concentrate!"

There was more silence, until finally Quil and Embry seemed to focus back to the world at the same time. They enticed me in a long, hug. "I'm so sorry, man!" Embry sounded like he was going to break into tears. I was heading along that path too.

They were sad and surprisingly happy tears fighting their way through my control. Happy, because they stillaccepted me. I had the sense of family. I knew these two boys would have my back through thick and thin. We were brothers.

Also, surprisingly, Paul's reaction wasn't the worst. Seth and Leah were still in shock, but as soon as Leah became responsive again, the words she uttered had everyone floored.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I know how hard this must be, how much pain this must cause you." Then she ran off. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, I could have sworn I saw a tear, also.

Even though I was shocked, I wasn't exactly surprised by what she said. I definitely wasn't confused by it. She knew that anyone I had ever loved enough for them to really hurt me, has. Neither of them could ever return that unconditional love that I had for them. This probably seemed exactly like what happened to Leah, with Sam. We both had pain, and oddly enough, we could relate to each other.

A single tear dropped, followed by the inevitable, rushing waterworks.



The next month passed pretty uneventfully. Time started to mean little to me.

I had come dangerously close to calling Edward a million times. I actually let the phone ring once, only to hang up before anyone answered.

Besides that, mine and Bella's dwindling relationship was constantly on my mind. I didn't know how to make it better. I didn't know how to lie to her; I don't think that I ever actually had. She was still my best friend.

Sam had talked to the elders about my unexpected imprinting. They were as confused as anyone. They didn't know how we even had a truce, let alone enemies becoming that close to each other. The only thing of advice they did say, wasn't very helpful. "Imprinting is a magic. Magic works in mysterious ways and is very powerful. Apparently, Jake, magic wants to bring you together with a vampire. You have to embrace that and know that it is meant to be." I snorted, yeah, real helpful.

Right now, I was running patrol with Quil and Embry. They were my usual backup.

I was ecstatic that I happened to be lucky enough to get this patrol. Something exciting finally happened, after months of monotone.

All the sudden Embry stopped dead in his tracks. A painful burning filled his nose, consequentially filling mine and Quil's. Fresh vampire, not even a half hour old. But, I realized I recognized this scent, it was that redhead's! I couldn't let her get to Bella, so I immediately took off. Quil and Embry were more level headed and howled for the rest of the pack.

Sam's thoughts soon filled our head. _Wait for me. _He pleaded, seeing us running off. I was glad he didn't use his alpha command powers. This way I could try to reason with him.

_No. Bella could be in danger. How do we know that the vampires are taking care of her? _Even though I recently gained trust in, at least one of them, I couldn't bear the thought of seeing Bella in danger. I loved her, just because it wasn't as strong as it used to be, doesn't mean it wasn't there.

_Fine. _Sam was in a rush and he could see my resolve. He realized there was no point in arguing with me now.

By the time we got to her, she was already across the boundary line. Mine, Quil, and Embry's killer urges to jump across the invisible wall were heightening by the second. We spread out along the line. Evidently, we were too far south to be effective.

The Cullen's were there chasing her with their dizzying speed, even for a werewolf. My heart suddenly felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. My eyes were fast as they gazed over the vampires that were fighting on our side this time. My heart stopped beating all together for a split second. Edward wasn't there. I was filled to the brim with disappointment. I wouldn't be able to fight next to him. I wouldn't be able to see him again. I wondered where in the world he could be. I know _I _wouldn't miss this for anything.

_Focus! _Sam commanded. He was right. I couldn't afford to be distracted by Edward's motives at a time like this.

Luckily, it was pretty easy to find a distraction. The Cullen's ended up running her up a few miles north of us. Everyone was mentally cursing. She was in the perfect place for us to ambush her, if only we could have known where she would end up.

Before we could get to her, the rest of the pack caught up. I saw her dancing right along the line. It was spooky, almost as if she knew it was there. The coven was standing there, unmoving, right on the other side, everyone, except Edward, of course.

The big one, the one that looked like he was on steroids, made a lunge for her. He seemed to be getting impatient, just like the rest of us. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, though. Unfortunately, he didn't even get the redhead, she's so fast! He ended up flying right behind her and rammed into Paul.

Paul lost control, lost his focus.

For once, it wasn't even his fault. The bloodsucker was right on top of him, what was he supposed to do? Ignore him? Give him a nice big hug? He sprang at him, which was way more dignified. Sam wasn't happy though, and neither was his crazy blond mate. Paul missed, and the big one got back on his side.

So, now the blond was pissed. She got real territorial, so Sam and I flew to get Paul's flanks. We didn't want it to come to a fight, but just in case it did. Then the leader guy stepped up and started speaking to Sam.

"I'm so sorry." The sincerity in his voice didn't make us like him, it just irritated us more. "Emmett didn't mean any harm."

Then an unexpected wave of calmness came our way. I thought quickly back to a conversation I had with Bella. It felt like years ago. She had said that the other blond, the male, could change our emotions. He was messing with our heads. Yet, we couldn't be annoyed until _after _he was done.

"He was trying to do what all of us are, protect people from _her. _We should put this behind us so that we can go on protecting people. That is our main priority here." That head vamp seemed to have a way with words.

Sam immediately saw the truth in his words and gave a quick, short nod.

We set off hunting her again.

Seeing that we were the ones able to follow her, Carlisle gave us the line. Now that we could follow her scent properly, we really took off.

We hit the cliffs, north of Makah country, where the line follows right along the coast for several miles. Once she got here, she had taken off into the water.

The vampires really had some nerve. The big and the blond guy asked permission to cross the line. I snorted. Yeah, right, why would we do that? So what if we were slower than her in the water? We would always get a second chance. She'll be back. I knew she would be back. For Bella, of course. I shuddered. I wouldn't let her lay a single finger on Bella.

I knew she would be back, though, just like everyone else knew.



I was having a terrible weekend.

First, we let the vampire get away. Next, Sam has us on patrol 24/7. And most importantly, I missed Bella and Edward.

I actually mustered up some courage. I was able to call Bella.

Of course, the one time I do, she wasn't there.

I couldn't comprehend what she could possibly be doing! There was just a huge vampire fight! Yeah, great time to go on a vacation. And that's what she was doing, going on a vacation …with Edward. Of course, they had supervision. They only went to visit her mom. But, why would they go now?! Edward would have been very useful for trying to catch that leech yesterday. Then, what would he have done with Bella—?

Then, it hit me. Bella would have been in _danger _if she stayed. Why wouldn't Edward try to take her away from all of this?! The psychic must have seen this coming and Edward suggested seeing her mom. I wondered how much persuasion Edward had to do. Bella was more stubborn than anything. Even more stubborn than me. I wished Edward cared that much about me. The least he could have done is _warned _us that she was coming.

I decided not to dwell on this. I looked at the time it had been half an hour since my last call to the Swan residence. I should probably call again. I hadn't realized I had been wrapped up in my thoughts for so long. I had been calling repeatedly all day. I called this morning at six and Charlie said she wouldn't be back until later today. Well, now I was calling all day. I wanted to talk to her as soon as she got back. Even though Charlie said he would have her call me, sometimes people could forget.

Charlie was about ready to call a restraining order on me. I bet he would've if he didn't like me so much. He would rather have me calling every five minutes than have Bella with Edward. I really didn't see his reasoning.

I picked up the phone and dialed the _very _familiar number. It rang once and then in the middle of the second ring someone picked up, slightly out of breath. I brace myself for Charlie's anger, but instead, I was pleasantly surprised.

"Hello?" The beautiful angel's voice brought back so many memories. Each of them good and distinct in there own way. None of them were from the more resent times. The times after my life had been ruined.

"You're back." My statement sounded a bit like an accusation, which it probably was. I was extremely hurt that she hadn't called me yet. I fought back the tears in my eyes. What if she didn't want to be my friend anymore since I had been ignoring her so long? What if Edward told her she had to distance herself from me and she couldn't even call? What if—

My worrying was cut off by her wonderful voice. She swallowed very loudly before she started talking. "Yes."

I voiced my anger and worry. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I've been in the house for exactly four seconds and your call interrupted Charlie telling me you called." She sounded so exasperated.

I felt so bad. I didn't want to make her angry and now I really felt like an idiot. "Oh. Sorry," was brilliant response.

It's a good thing she is easily forgiving. "Sure. Now, why are you harassing Charlie?"

Now is where the hard part comes. I didn't want to give too much away. I might have to end up lying, but I'm going to try very hard not to. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured out that part all by myself. Go ahead."

I paused. I actually didn't know exactly what I was going to say. I didn't know exactly what I wanted. I knew I wanted to talk to Bella. I wanted to fix our friendship, but that wasn't it. I also had to deliver some warnings through Edward to the family. I decided that it would probably be best to do both of these at the same time. Plus, I was dying to see Edward again.

I contemplated all of this in less than five seconds. Bella wouldn't notice much.

"You going to school tomorrow?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" The confusion in her voice was so cute. I hardly noticed like I would have used to.

"I dunno. Just curious." I was more relaxed now that I figured out how to do this.

I was lost in thought for another couple seconds, and then Bella interrupted. "So what did you want to talk about Jake?" Shoot. I forgot I was calling her all day and I really didn't have any good reason.

I stuttered a little. "Nothing really, I guess. I," really couldn't think of any good reasons. I improved it. "… wanted to hear your voice." It was really cheesy and probably didn't make any sense, but I think she bought it.

"Yeah, I know. I'm _so _glad you called me, Jake. I…" Her voice abruptly stopped. And then I looked at the time. Crap. I had to go run my shift for the pack. Why now? I knew the only thing that got me off that phone was the fact that I would see her tomorrow.

"I have to go."

"What?" She seemed shocked and hurt. If I didn't know her so well I wouldn't have been able to detect the subtle pain in her voice.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

I wasn't waiting for her goodbye, but I stopped cold and almost dropped the phone after her supposed to be parting words.

"Wait! Jake, Edward says he wants to talk to you?" The way her voice sounded she contorted it into a question. I could imagine her tilting her head slightly to the side like a puppy. I laughed to myself and my comparison. I was the dog.

I was still shocked, but I think I managed coming off blasé. "Well, then, put him on."

Inside I wanted to hyperventilate.

Edward wanted to talk to me. I thought he said we couldn't be friends around Bella. Maybe he reconsidered that. Maybe he reconsidered everything. I stopped myself there. I couldn't allow my hopes to get up, only to fall and be smashed into the ground and stomped on by a million feet.

"Hello, Jake."

After I restarted my heart and reminded myself to breath, I finally replied. "Hello." All of my nonchalance had disappeared, unfortunately.

He chuckled and it sounded like bells. "I know this is unexpected and we had a deal, but I just was wondering what you have up you're sleeve." He said it so quietly and quickly that I was positive that Bella couldn't hear.

I knew I couldn't let him crack me. I had to stay strong. "I don't know what you're talking about." My voice was a little off, and knowing him, he probably noticed.

"Won't you tell me?" He pleaded.

"Absolutely not." I was very set on my decision. I wouldn't let anything slip.

"Don't you love me?" Now he was just being cruel. I couldn't believe he'd go there. I decided to have a little fun and play with his emotions.

"Of course I do, love!" I held back a chuckle. "You obviously love me too seeing in how you're so interested in my, oops, I mean _our_ future plans."

I could hear a faint growl on the other line and a worried Bella in the background asking Edward what I said and to yell at me for her.

"Goodbye, Jacob!" I felt bad. Obviously Edward was upset and angry.

Strangely, I also felt a bit giddy. I had tricked Edward, of all people! I had distracted him enough that I got away with my secret plan to come see them. My thoughts were safe in my head for once. I decided I liked talking on the phone with him. It's nice to be able to be safe to think whatever I want. I bet this is how Bella feels all the time.

I went to bed that night feeling hope for the first time in ages. Hope for mine and Bella's friendship. Hope for mine and Edward's ….friendship. For now, friendship was enough, but like I said before, I'm stubborn. Soon enough, my whole life will change, hopefully for the better.

For once, I slept soundly, with no nightmares interrupting my sleep.

**AN - So, I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to update! I know I said it would be quicker, well, I lied. I didn't mean to lie, but I got busy with my own life, I know, I'm sorry that's no excuse! I do have one excuse though, but it's not that great either, but it is rather sad. I had almost all of it done, but then my computer got infected after I went on random websites looking for icons. I know, not my smartest move! Well, anyways, I lost all of my new AMAZING icons, AND the brand new chapter! It was terrible! The chapter ended up coming up better, though, in my opinion. And I promise that I actually WILL update more often. I'm working on the whole responsibility thing, you know less T.V. and more homework, in other words torture!**

**I hoped you liked the chapter with all Jacob, I know you've been dying for it! Well, to those who prefer Edward, don't worry the next one will have more of him!**

**I decided I'm going to update my icon to match each chapter I put up, so go check that out! Also, please vote in my pole, I'm dying to know what you think!**

**I also decided that from now on I'll write author's notes down here, instead.**

**I was going to write a lot more for this chapter, but I figured you'd rather just have something to read, so here it is. If you would like longer chapters more, just tell me in your review! (wink, wink!)**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's read a single word of my story, and especially those who have done more!**

**I know I bug you way too much, and I'm sorry, but please review!**

**Love,**

**Edwardluver96 (Becky)**


	7. No One Likes Being Left Out of the Loop

_**Disclaimer**__ – _

Becky 1- Edward is mine, if you have any opposition to that you can take it up with my lawyer.

*Scuffle*

Becky 2 - I'm sorry that was my evil twin, this is the real me, and Stephenie Meyer owns everything that we all worship.

Becky - No! You're the evil twin! I'm the gooo—

Becky 2 - Once again, I thoroughly apologize for any confusion.

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to someone that had just been begging to be dedicated to (Not really, actually my cousin wanted me to dedicate it to this person.) ****TheImmortalKlutz!! They wrote an AMAZING review for chapter 3! If you haven't read it, you have to! It brought never ending laughter to me and my friends.**

Bizarre Love Triangle

Chapter 7 – No One Likes Being Left Out of the Loop

**Bella's POV**

My life was seemingly perfect again.

I had Edward and all the Cullen's. My future was once again laid out in front of me. I was going to become a vampire and bask in Edward's love forever. Just after graduation, and now Edward couldn't do anything about it. Carlisle _promised._

But, it wasn't absolutely perfect, only seemingly. This was because of my former best friend.

Jake.

I missed him so much it was painful sometimes. This was, unfortunately, one of the side effects of Edward leaving me. When he was gone, Jake kept me alive. He could always cheer me up, my personal sun.

And now that the vampires were back in Forks, the werewolves weren't. He wouldn't come near me anymore, or answer my calls, or _anything. _The last time I saw him, he ratted me out to Charlie about my motorcycle.

Now, Charlie wouldn't exactly let me out of the house, until last week. Finally, my grounding was over. Edward wouldn't allow me to see Jacob. He considered werewolves dangerous to my health. I didn't see it, but he wouldn't allow it, end of discussion. That didn't stop me from trying to persuade him, still. It _definitely_ didn't keep me from trying to make a break for it. Edward disabled my truck. It was so unfair! I was beginning to think he just had an unjustified prejudice against werewolves.

The only thing that was unsettling was the way he acted whenever I brought Jacob up lately.

He used to have an exasperated look come up. We had discussed it over and over. That's what I had come to expect.

Now, he got as still as stone and a look of heartbreaking worry came over his face. Since I know him so well, I also noticed a faint look of admiration.

I couldn't find a reason for it. None of the reactions made any sense to me, but when did Edward make sense to me?

My prayers were finally answered when I got home from Renee's house.

I walked in the front door to find Charlie emotional, for once, about how much he missed me. Then, once the greetings were out of the way, Charlie told me that Jacob had been hounding him all day to talk to me. I was filled to the brim with joy, but also utterly confused. Why would he decide to break this cold shoulder thing now? I couldn't wrap my head around it.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing interrupted my thoughts.

I heard Charlie mutter curtly, "That's him again, I'd bet my next pay check."

"I got it." I replied as I rolled my eyes and stumbled over to the phone, still confused with Jacob's sudden change in behavior.

"Hello?"

"You're back." Jacob's husky voice accused.

It brought back a million memories. I almost lost my balance at the power of it.

I missed him so much that it was painful. We had shared so much together. We had always understood each other, and I knew he would always take care of me. Because, he was there in my darkest hour, in my time of need.

I gently shook out my head to clear my thoughts and try to focus on the current conversation and surroundings. "Yes, I'm back."

"Why didn't you call me?" Now Jacob sounded angry and demanding. That just hit a cord in me and completely set me off.

"Because I've been in the house for exactly four seconds and your call interrupted Charlie telling me that you'd called."

He seemed to come up short, but ended up sputtering out a quick apology.

"Sure. Now, why are you harassing Charlie?" I still couldn't wrap my head around his sudden change in attitude.

"I need to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes again, did everyone think I was a complete idiot tonight, or what? "Yeah, I figured that part all by myself. Go ahead."

He paused for several seconds before answering.

"You going to school tomorrow?" He finally asked.

My head was processing this furiously. I couldn't come up with any possible reason why he would want to know if I was going to school. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno. Just curious."

Another seemingly never-ending pause.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jake?"

He seemed to hesitate, yet again. "Nothing really, I guess. I …wanted to hear your voice."

"Yeah, I know. I'm so glad you called me, Jake. I…" I couldn't find words for what I was feeling right now. I wanted to see him, no, I needed to see him. At the same time, I knew very well that I couldn't.

"I have to go." He said abruptly.

"What?" That was so unexpected.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?" He muttered into the phone. I was only half listening to him because a musical voice was whispering in my ear.

"Could I talk to Jacob?" Edward inquired.

I really couldn't concentrate on anything after he said that, I was even more confused by his behavior, than Jake's. "Wait! Jake, Edward says he wants to talk to you." The confusion of everything inadvertently turned it into a question.

He paused as if he was deciding what to say. "Well, then put him on." I could tell he was struggling to keep his voice nonchalant, but I once again couldn't figure out why.

Edward gave me a quick peck on the cheek which still doesn't fail to get my heart pumping at double speed. He took the phone from me and was absolutely polite.

"Hello, Jake." Wait, did Edward just call him Jake? That was new, but if I was being serious everything that happened in the last couple minutes were new.

Edward chuckled. He _chuckled. _At something Jacob said! I shook my head in disbelief.

I began to wonder what the cause was for both of their change in demeanors as I prepared dinner. I mean, it wasn't as if Edward had been successful at trying to hide his distaste for Jacob. My thoughts were interrupted by a very menacing growl.

I stared at Edward in blank shock. I suddenly realized that Jake must have said something rude and stupid. "What did he say?! Tell him to stop, and be nice if he ever wants to talk to me again!"

Edward was ignoring me. He seemed far too angry to tell Jacob that, but I was sure with Jacob's wolf ears he heard my yelling just fine. "Goodbye, Jacob!" Edward snarled into the phone.

I was trying to think about what Jacob could have said when I realized I couldn't hear any of their conversation. Edward had been whispering the whole time. It was as if he hadn't wanted me to hear, but I was probably just letting my imagination run away with me again. I was getting paranoid. I didn't notice this before, seeing that I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts.

I looked at Edward, and I'm sure confusion thoroughly laced my face.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. "What happened, what was that whole thing about?!"

He took a deep breath and then tried to calm me down. "Nothing, Bella, it doesn't matter at all. Please, forget all about it."

"No. If Jacob was rude to you, then I want to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Bella, I swear, its okay. It was my fault, really."

"I don't really believe that, but I'll trust you." I finally admitted.

"Good, now why don't you start dinner?"

"Fine." After starting to get the hamburger ready for dinner, I finally got enough confidence to ask Edward what was bugging me. "Edward . . . Why were you talking so quietly on the phone?"

He seemed startled and slightly nervous. "Was I? I guess that's just how I talk at home, so it seemed to make sense to talk to Jacob that way, since he can hear me just fine."  
Oh, that made some sense, but . . . "Then why did you want to talk to him in the first place?"

"I just simply wanted to tell him he better treat you nice if he even wants to talk to you on the phone again. He didn't seem to like that too much."

"Edward, why can't you just let us handle this?"

"Because, it's now my problem, too. I've told you this before, you are my life now." He looked directly in my eyes and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by him.

"Okay, but this isn't the end of it." I whispered back, incase Charlie was listening. "You know very well that he's not dangerous." Now I looked directly in his eyes.

My thoughts wandered as I finished preparing the dinner. Eventually, they came back to the talk I had with Jake. That didn't seem to add up, either. Why would he randomly call me after all this time? The only real thing he said was, asking if I was going to school. It couldn't wrap my head around any of this!

I tried to think about this in Jacob's point of view. If I hadn't been going to school tomorrow, why would it matter to him? He certainly shouldn't care.

And then it hit me. So much could change in the three days I had been gone.

I froze in the middle of the kitchen, the icy hamburgers dropping from my hands. Edward swiftly caught them.

"What's wrong?"

It all made sense now! He was checking to make sure I didn't go through the transformation while I was gone, for _three _days. The precious treaty that they made would be broken, if I was bitten, not killed. Of course he would want to check up on me if he had found out somehow that I was going away with Edward!

"Bella?" Edward's voice was laced with worry.

I shook my head to clear it.

"I think he was checking." I muttered. "Checking to make sure, that I'm still human I mean."

I felt his grip tighten around me.

"We'll have to leave and never come back." I told him. "It would break the treaty."

"I know."

Charlie cleared his throat as he came in the room. "If you don't want to make dinner…"

"No its okay, Dad. I already started." I quickly jumped out of Edward's arms at the sound of his approach. Charlie decided to stay and watch me make dinner apparently. I ignored him and got to work.

**AN – I'm so sorry it's been so long! I really am! Well, I'm sorry it's shorter too, but it was even that or wait even longer! I have a really good excuse about it taking so long… Well, I was off looking for the muffin man, you know the one who lives on Dreary Lane. Well, funny story 'bout that, you see, he doesn't actually live on Dreary Lane anymore! Oh, you ask why I was looking for the muffin man, well, I was hungry, okay!? So, anyways after traveling the whole world looking for my dang breakfast, I get back to Dreary Lane, and guess what! He and his wife moved their house underground! Yeah, he has a wife, and two kids, I mean who do you think actually makes all of the muffins?**

**Okay, my little rant is over, I hope you enjoyed it! So, anyways I decided I really don't like writing in Bella's POV, so don't expect too much more of it. **

**I'm working on a one shot also, but it shouldn't be up for a little bit, there'll be more information when it's up.**

**Check out this chapter's icon, and don't forget to vote in my pole!**

**I'd now like to take a minute to thank anyone who read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited my story! You guys rock! I would be nothing without you, so please continue!**

**Oh, and I know that the person that I dedicated it to's comment was posted ages ago, but well, I have really slow reaction time! Haha, I have a rather funny story about that.**

**Lorrin (And yes, it IS spelled that way!) – *****Talking very fast and hard to understand while I'm in the middle of another conversation* ****WhatwouldyoudoifIjusthityou? (What would you do if I just hit you?)**

***She then proceeds to do the following as she's saying it.***

**Me- Ow!—Wait, what?!**

**Lorrin – Hahahaha, that was great!**

**Me – I'll probably have a bruise there now.**

**Love,**

**Edwardluver96 (Becky)**


	8. I Can Be Anything I Want to Be

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I don't feel like coming up with some scenario, so, I don't own Twilight, and congratulations, you probably don't either.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Lorrin, who told me I should keep on updating even if I didn't want to, or if I wasn't in the mood to. Unfortunately, I didn't listen to her, but I'm going to from now on.

Just for a refresher, last time it was Bella's POV during the phone call.

Bizarre Love Triangle

**Chapter 8 – I Can Be Anything That I Want to Be**

**Jacob's POV**

My good mood held over until the morning.

Billy was looking at me very worriedly, since, I was on the verge of singing I was so pumped. I knew it had to do more with the fact that I was going to see Edward and Bella today, than that I tricked Edward on the phone last night.

I quickly grabbed breakfast and flew out the door, waving to Billy on the way out. I think he was in too much shock to ask me why I was leaving so early.

I grabbed my motorcycle and probably broke just about every road law driving down to Forks High School.

I parked my motorcycle a couple yards to the right of the front door. That way when they walked in, I'd be sure to catch them. It just happened to be on a sidewalk, but I mean, what can you do?

Other students and teachers started trickling in.

Every single one of them eyed me with nervous suspicion. It was a good thing we were in public, or I would have morphed and ripped half of their heads off. I was kind of happy that I produced fear in them, when the vampires obviously didn't at this point.

I heard the quiet hum of the familiar Volvo in the distance.

My body went stiff.

No matter how much I wanted, no _needed_, to do this, I was the one with fear pulsing through my veins, now. I had to pick my words carefully, or this could go downhill very fast.

Once they turned the corner I saw their heads bent together, both looking tense and frustrated. Bella looked utterly confused.

I know it isn't right, but I felt happy that I was causing them to fight. That gave me all the more chance of me winning Edward.

They swerved, very gracefully, into a spot near the front of the school. Then I saw Bella notice me. When she looked at my perfectly neutral face, I could see hurt, anger, and confusion.

I hated that we couldn't tell her, but . . . Edward is right, it would absolutely kill her.

As they got out of the car, I heard Edward groan. I smirked, because maybe it would be easier to win him over than I thought. But, at the same time, there were waves of guilt crashing the inside of me.

Then I noticed them walking towards me, hand in hand. All of my speculations and intense feelings went out the window. They were a perfect couple.

As they got closer, Edward seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable. Once they were a few yards away, Edward stopped walking, and pulled Bella slightly behind him. It was incredibly stupid. What was I going to do, lick her to death?

"This is hardly the place, Jacob." Edward scolded. I was preoccupied marveling in the intricate folds of his musical voice. I hated that he always did that to me.

I finally located my voice, which was no comparison to his. "What's wrong with now? It's not like you care about taking the same class for the hundredth time."

He looked around, deliberately, resting on the classmates who were stopping to watch, probably anticipating a fight. I didn't turn around to check.

"Besides," he muttered as soft as possible, because he knew I could hear him with perfect clarity. Bella on the other hand, seemed to be having some troubles. "I already know what you came hear to say . . . consider us warned."

He left part out; he obviously didn't want Bella to notice our strange behavior.

"Warned?" Bella asked with surprise. "Warn us about what?"

"You didn't her?" I couldn't believe this hypocrite. He didn't even tell her about the fight between enemy sides when we were supposed to be tracking a sadistic vampire, but he expects everyone else to tell him everything.

"Please drop it Jacob." His voice showed no hint of being worried or uncomfortable.

"Why?" I asked, a bit of humor marring my voice. "Afraid she'll join over to our side?"

Edward's glare was so strong that it could cut through solid metal.

"Edward, what don't I know?" Bella asked frantically.

I smirked at the chance to drive them apart even more. I was trying very hard, and almost succeeding, to ignore that horrid guilt bubbling up inside of me. "He didn't tell you that his big brother crossed the line Saturday night? Paul was totally justified in –"

"It was no man's land!" Edward hissed, rudely cutting me off.

"Was not!" I argued back. In the back of my mind, I realized that we sounded like obnoxious little boys.

In the front of my mind I was using all of my control not to rip his head off. I admired him and that he would argue for a cause, but I had a fight to pick with his family and right now he was the spokes man.

After some deep, calming breaths I was still slightly shaking, but able to focus on the world around me.

"Paul and Emmett?" Bella's soft whimper caught my focus. That was all it took to finally get me out of my trance. She sounded dazed, sad, and scared. She seemed to break out of her daze, too. "What happened, were they fighting?! Why? Did Paul get hurt?" Her voice strained in panic.

I found it incredibly insulting that she only asked if Paul got hurt, not that rotten bloodsucker. We really aren't that durable.

Edward was whispering encouraging thoughts to her. And then it all made sense. He didn't tell her _anything._ That was why he took her away, so she wouldn't know a thing, not to protect her, or maybe a little of both. I started making these accusations out loud so that Bella would catch on and know the truth, but Edward cut me off.

"Leave now." At the moment he looked at me so frighteningly that chill went through my whole body. At this moment, I was a werewolf and he was a vampire. I didn't care if he was mad or upset, I really didn't' care about anything. The only thing in my mind was, protect Bella and rip the bloodsucker's head off.

I realized with a jolt that we would always be enemies, no matter how much I loved him. All of the sudden I got a flash of intuition. I knew this couldn't deter me, it just meant that I had to try that much harder, I had to win him over.

While, I was figuring all of this out, I heard Bella get her own flash of intuition, and Edward comforting her.

I decided now was a chance to show that I'm really not the bad guy. That decision was mine, and if I wanted to try being good, who's going to stop me? "I really am sorry I caused so much trouble, I didn't mean to." That part was true at least. "I don't want to fight anymore; I don't want to leave like this." It actually felt good to make amends. I think I could actually stick to this.

"What?" Bella was appalled at my sudden change in attitude.

"You heard me, I want to get along, and I don't want to cause problems anymore. Could I come see Bella some time?" Now I was talking to Edward. His harsh face melted away, and what was left practically left me breathless. He had concern written all over it, and it was pointed towards me. He actually cared about me. This was new.

"No, it's too dangerous." Then, I got mad again, I knew and he knew just as well that it wasn't dangerous.

"Please." I remembered how much this worked on him last time. "You know that it's not too dangerous. Please?"

He took a deep, angry breath. "Fine! Do whatever you want! Why does it matter what I want anymore?"

Bella was still shocked by the whole day's events, but was aware enough to comfort Edward. "Of course I care Edward, but this really isn't your decision. Like Jake said, you _know _I'll be safe.'

"How do I know that?" He was angry and upset, but I could here the resolve still in his voice. "How do I know that you won't say something that will make him, or anyone else in his pack for that matter, upset?"

"Because you trust my judgment."

"That's true. I shouldn't, but I do."

And just like that, with barely any shouting, their fight was over.

"I should get going, I miss you Bells, call you tonight." I shouted over my shoulder as I climbed on my bike.

"Wait!" Bella shouted. I paused. "I miss you too, Jake. Do you _promise _to call?"

She looked so sad, and to tell the truth, I didn't know if I could be away from my best friend much longer. I shouted over the loud engine as I drove away. "Promise!"

**AN – So, how'd you like it? Please let me know! Now, I'm not going to give you any excuses for not updating, well… except one. I've trying to stay by the book for a lot of it, because it doesn't effect Edward and Bella that much, but I think everything is going to change soon, so I'll be able to get more inspiration, and write more.**

**Check out Lorrin's story! (the friend that I keep mentioning) She just started it and it's really good, it's called "Love Life" by ****XxInuyasha4everxX. Here's the summary…**

**Quil can see Jacob is upset about losing Bella. So when he signs Jacob up on a dating site he thinks he is doing a favor. But what happens when Jacob's "perfect match" turns out to be someone nobody saw coming?**

**Like, I said, it's really good! Check it out!**

**Oh, and look at my icon for the chapter, I actually don't know what it is yet, but I'll find a good one when I'm done writing this!**

**Vote in my pole, soon! I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to keep it up.**

**I will probably post the one shot I was talking about. It's called "Things to do to Twilight Haters." I felt like it just had to be written.**

**I love you all! Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

**Until next time,**

**Edwardluver96 (Becky)**


	9. Hope and Despair

_**Disclaimer –**_Owning Twilight would make my entire life, but sadly Stephenie chooses to crush my dreams.  But… she kinda has that right.

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my 100****th**** reviewer! OMG! I can't believe I have over 100 reviews. That reviewer just happens to be my friend, XxInuyasha4everxX. Thank you everyone who's made that possible!**

Last time Jacob had decided to play nice and try to earn more brownie points.

Bizarre Love Triangle

Chapter 9 – Hope and Despair

**Jake's POV**

My face hurt.

Before now, I really didn't believe that you could smile enough to make your face hurt. Now I understood.

I was ecstatic that I'd finally found a way to make all of us happy. Every single one in this screwed up triangle.

I knew it wouldn't last. I would want more. Edward would want less of me. Bella would find out. There were so many dangerous possibilities.

Our relationship was balancing on a tightrope right now. As soon as one person decided they had enough, it would throw the whole thing off balance.

But, right now, I really couldn't think about that. I kept on grinning. I missed smiling. I hadn't done it for ages and I wanted to do it as much as I could while my good mood lasted.

Billy was about ready to put me in an insane asylum. He thought I was getting depressed, and now here I am sitting at the kitchen table, just grinning. Every once in a while I'd laugh. That was another thing I missed.

My pack had a different reaction. They gave me stiff, awkward congratulations because they felt they had to. They really didn't mean it. They thought this whole thing was sick and wrong.

The whole pack was having one of their bonfires tonight. With the legends and everything. I though it would be a perfect chance to test out my new freedom to be with Bella.

I _did _call Bella last night like I promised. I was tired of being the bad guy. We talked for an hour straight. About everything and nothing, we missed each other.

The scary part was at the end. Bella said that Edward told me goodbye and to sleep well. I shivered with pleasure, just remembering that he bothered.

I picked up the phone to dial her number and something stopped me. Somehow I didn't feel like I should be calling. I really couldn't figure out what it was, but it was _definitely _nagging.

That's when it hit me. Bella still thought I was in love with her. I had no clue how to fix that, no clue how to make us just be friends, with no awkwardness. I thought it was funny how I totally forgot about that. I laughed out loud. Billy peeked in, obviously worried for my mental health again.

I decided that the best way to show her I was over her was to act normal, act how a best friend would. That should be easy.

I finally picked up the phone to call, still feeling a bit uneasy, but I pushed all my doubts aside.

After what seemed like hours of ringing, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bells!"

"Jake!"

And we just took a moment to marvel the fact that we were talking to each other again.

She finally broke it. "So, Jake, I'm glad you called, but we just talked last night, so was there some special reason?"

I was thinking on my feet like always, so I decided I mine as well get some Edward time in too. "I wanted to ask Edward's permission for something…"

"Um, Jake, are you sure that's a good idea, I mean are you going to behave yourself?"

"Look Bells, I promised I would be better from now on, and I will."

"Okay…" I heard a muffled call for Edward to come over there, and then his sweet voice filled every crevice of my head.

"Hello, Jacob."

I took a deep calming breath and began, trying to will myself to keep my temper no matter what. "Hey, Eddie."

"Please don't call me that, _Jakey."_ He said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Lord Edward."

He sighed and I knew if I could see him he'd be pinching the bridge of his nose or running his hands through his hair.

"Jacob… stop, _please. _You were right I really don't want to fight anymore."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Edward. How's it going?"

"Okay, I guess, except for the fact that I'm making small talk with an infuriating werewolf."

"Aww, don't be like that Edward, I just wanted to get on your good side."

"You know how to do that? Move to Australia and never come back."

"C'mon, Edward, please. I thought you said you were going to try to be nice?" I accused.

"Fine, fine. What did you want to ask me Jake?"

I was so surprised that he called me Jake again, that I couldn't make a complete thought. Finally I collected myself. "I was wondering if you would allow Bella to come to the pack's bon fire tonight." I said, completely professional.

He took a minute I think, trying to decide which side he'd be on. "She can go only on a couple of conditions."

"Okay!" I was thrilled I'd be able to hang out with my Bells, just like old times.

"You haven't heard the conditions yet." He sighed. "One, I'll drop her off and pick her up and the border line. Two, she has to call me to tell me when she'll be getting back. And three, well, my earlier threat still stands."

The hairs on my back stood up straight, but I put on a brave face.

"Great, it's a plan then."

"Yeah, sure, bye Jake."

"Wait, Edward?"

He sighed, completely done pretending he didn't mind talking to me. "What?" Exasperation lined his voice.

"Thank you."

He didn't say anything for a whole minute. "F–for what?"

"For letting Bella go tonight, for being understanding. For not hating me because all of this is happening." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, bracing for his reaction.

"Yeah, sure." He muttered dazed. I was a little out of it myself. "Goodbye."

"See you tonight."

After I hung up I remembered I never got to talk to Bella again. I thought about calling her back, but I knew she'd suspect something was wrong with my voice, so I decided against it. Plus, I was going to see her in a couple hours anyways. Besides, she wasn't the one I was just talking to who I really wanted to call back.

**AN - Hey everyone! I know I said I'd update (again), but I failed you (again). Pleeeease don't be too mad. So anyways, this is kind of a filler chapter, but I think the next chapter should be pretty good. I already have an idea sketched out in my head. No one's really voting in my pole, so I'm going to close it and go with my gut instict.**

**I know I really don't deserve it, but I would love it if you reviewed. Even the bad is appreciated, but try to say what I could do differently, use specifics! Anyways, thank you anyone who's reading this story, and especially those who bothered to read the author notes (those are the only people who are going to see the thanks) and the people who reviewed.**


End file.
